The other way around
by Featherpen1800
Summary: They hate me, they scorn me. They think I am the monster inside me, and you know what... maybe I am.../ I'm no longer the proud prodigy of the Uchiha clan... I'm it's only survivor. Other than the murderer himself. I'll never let that happen to anyone else, I'll become strong so I can protect them. I'll become the Hokage! No Yaoi, Cannon Pairings, AU, T for safety.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hiya guys, so I know I should be working on Burned and I am! It's just that I've got exams, my computer was broken for about a week and finally the next chapter is really hard! I swear I'll work on it more in the summer!**

**So anyways, yeah, new story. I feel the need to warn you that this is kind of a side project. Like I mentioned in the first paragraph, I have annother story in progress so I have no idea how often I'll Update this one. So feel free to read but don't complain about me not updating very often.**

**So, explanation of the prologue, yeah. I didn't go immediately to my little AU world where Naruto was evil and Sauske was a crazy rasengan wielding freak. (Don't worry, Sauske won't be a Naruto, just slightly more cheerful XD). This is Naruto's thoughts during their fight at the Kage Summit. I kinda presented it poetically, which I personally don't think I'm very good at doing but I like this one. Tell me what you think!**

**Had it been the other way around  
**

There you stand

Across from me,

Your only wish

To kill me

And I can't help but wonder,

Would I be there?

If you hadn't saved me

From drowning in hate?

There was a time

Were your path opened to me.

Had I taken it,

Would our roles be reversed?

A spiraling sphere,

A handful of lightning

One is mine,

The other belongs to you.

But if I had taken that path,

Would I hold the lightning?

And you the sphere,

Trying to save me?

**A/N: What did you think? I like reviews, both constructive criticism and compliments! I don't however like flames, I find them immature and frankly, kind of sad.**

**Constructive criticism goes something along the lines of this: "I didn't like _ because of _, why don't you try _ instead?"**

**Flames go something along the lines of this:" U Suck! 1111"**

**So feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Roles Reversed

chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so know it's sort but I wanted to get it out. I think this story will be more of a collection of scenes instead of the entire Naruto Series retold. Don't worry though, you won't miss out on anything.**

** Anyways, enjoy the chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it. :P**

Sauske's eyes wandered over the desks of new gennin. A few seats behind him Shikamaru was complaining to Ino about something. Naruto sat beside him, quiet as ever. He'd passed the exams and graduated along with the rest of the class. The pink haired girl he thought was named Sakura stopped by his desk.

"Hey Sauske - kun."

He frowned, he could feel half the eyes of the class glued to him. He didn't understand girls, or why they always went for him. He noticed Naruto's smirk. That jerk, he knew Sauske didn't like Sakura and enjoyed watching him squirm.

Two more fan girls popped up beside her, it was Ino and another girl. They started bickering amongst themselves over who would be in his team.

How stupid, didn't they realize that the teams had already been decided on by the Hokage?

Iruka - Sensei stood up in front of the class and cleared his throat slightly. The fan girls went running back to their desks.

"Alright, congratulations on becoming ninja." He said "Here are your teams."

He finally reached team seven.

"On team seven we have, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sauke…"

"Hell yes!" Sakura yelled, jumping up from her seat. Sauske sighed, it would seem like he would have to put up with her every day now. Naruto smirked and gave him a boastful glare.

"and Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gave a little jump, he gave Iruka a glare with enough malice to kill anyone. He pushed back his chair and headed for the exit. The entire class watched him go in silence. Used to Naruto's moods.

"What is his problem?" Sakura muttered under her breath. Sauske shot her a look and she looked down, blushing.

He sat back in his chair, perhaps when Sakura wasn't fangirling, she was a nice person to be around.

Sakura caught up to Naruto only a few minutes after they had been let out for lunch.

"What the hell is your problem!" she demanded, infuriated with the boy in front of her. "Why are you like this?"

He didn't look at her, just snorted and turned away, headed towards the school.

"I bet I know why you're so mean. You never had any parents. If I were that mean in class than my parents would punish me. But you get no punishment. You get to do what ever you like."

The breath was driven out of her as he slammed her into a tree. She stared into those eyes, as blue as the sky, and saw something else there, but she couldn't tell what.

"You will never understand the pain of being alone." He told her "Don't speak like you ever could. I hate you."

She stood there, completely still, long after Naruto had left.

Team seven stood waiting for their Jounin teacher, all the other teachers had been relatively on time. Sure Kurenai and Asuma had gotten distracted talking to each other and been late by seven minutes but this was bordering on ridiculous. Sakura sighed, this was so boarding!

Finally the door slid open and a man with a fluff of gray hair on his head stepped in. A mask covered his face and his headband dipped down to cover his left eye.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

"Aren't Ninja supposed to always be on time?" asked Sauske, his voice bordering on disapproval.

Naruto studied the man, not paying attention to the conversation. He didn't look special, Naruto noticed, just like a normal person, was this man really a jounin? Naruto found himself doubting it.

"Yes well," the man scratched the back of his head, his eyes squinted in a smile. "I was on my was here but I ran into a little boy who was lost and..."

"Lies!" Sakura yelled.

The man chucked "Follow me." He instructed the trio.

He led them to a roof and sat down, the other three taking their seats.

"So why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked.

"Why don't you?" Sauske retorted with a sneer.

Kakashi shrugged. "Fine, I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

"What kind of introduction was that?" Naruto asked, finally speaking up.

"A lazy one." Kakashi supplied "Now Naruto, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen and I dislike waiting for it to cook, my hobby is training and my dream... is to become strong."

Naruto's slight hesitation did not escape Kakashi, he frowned at the young boy wondering what he had wanted to say.

Sakura was next "I'm Haruno Sakura, I like, who I like is..." she giggled and glanced at Sauske "My hobby is..." another giggle and a blush "And my dream is... well..."

Kakashi sighed, he supposed girls at her age would be into boys, but this was a bit silly. "What do you not like?" He asked her.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed without a second's thought. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Sauske?" he asked, so far Sakura wasn't looking very good and Naruto was looking temperamental, Kakashi hoped he had at least one normal member of his team.

"I like this village and dislike traitors, my hobbies are reading and training and my dream is to become the Hokage and protect this village and all it's inhabitants."

Kakashi felt his mouth twitch up in a smile beneath his mask. It was good to know that Sauske hadn't taken the massacre of his family too badly, the Hokage had been worried he might seek revenge against Itachi. Didn't look like they would need to worry about that though. Naruto on the other hand, Kakashi was worried about him. As a boy, Naruto had been the class clown, always smiling, laughing, even when people scorn him. Then one day, his attitude had changed, he'd retreated, glaring at the other kids and adults alike. Kakashi found that he didn't like this new Naruto.

"Alright," The Jounin adressed his class "Meet me in training ground 11 tomorrow morning at dawn, we're going to do a survival drill."

"A drill?" Naruto asked, looking slightly taken aback. "I thought we where done all that when we got out of the academy."

Kakashi turned his eye on the blond "Nah, in truth, this is a test. Only one third of the gennin teams will pass and actually become gennin." he jumped up on the rail of the roof before turning to glance back at his student, who all stared at him, agape. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll be sick."

And on that cheerful note, Kakashi flash stepped away.

**A/N: Well? what did you guys think? Was it satisfactory? Review and tell me, Even if it's just a "Hey that was good, update soon" it will still make me happy. I also have an alternate prologue that I'm probably going to post on Deviant art. Here's a link to my profile:**

**I'd love to know which one you prefer! And on a final note, I want to know how many of you actually want me to write the bell test scene. If I do, you'll learn a bit more about Naruto, if I don't, I'll probably just skip forwards to the Chunnin Exams where you'll learn about Naruto anyways. Your choice, please tell.**


End file.
